


What Better Than a Monkey?

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Knitting Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The additions had started at Sci-Tech and followed them to Sci-Ops and the Bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Better Than a Monkey?

It all started at Sci-Tech.

The first addition was a mystery. Jemma walked into her room one day and saw it sat there, a tiny knitted TARDIS. She picked it up, not sure where it had come from. It was light, soft and she put it on the windowsill.

The second addition was a pair of socks. She opened the drawer and they were sitting there, warm, thick woolly rainbow socks.

The third addition was the biggest mistake he could make.

A little tiny monkey sat at her desk and she smiled before heading to Fitz's room. She knocked, and he opened it and saw the monkey.

"Yeah."

"You could have just given them to me. I suppose the TARDIS and socks were you as well?"

"Yes. But don't tell anyone."

"All right."

His first addition came a few days later with a little frog. He chuckled to himself, knowing who it was from.

His second addition was a scarf, just before the winter. Perfect.

His third was a Dalek hat.

And so it continued, Fitz knitting for Simmons and Simmons knitting for Fitz.

Then their time at Sci-Tech ended and they headed off to Sci-Ops together.

And the additions became easier because they shared a lab. And the additions became larger.

A dragon doorstop (Fitz added pebbles to the stuffing).

A tea cosy with mathematical formulae on.

An atom for the bench.

Hats, scarves, gloves, matching cardigans, all sorts. They donated some of them since it seemed to be getting a little beyond what they had space for.

Then came the move to the Bus and there wasn't much room for all of it so they selected their favourites, sent the dragon to Fitz's mother, left some of the other things with various friends they'd made an climbed aboard.

There wasn't room for additions either, but that didn't stop them. This time, the additions would be together.

"There's eight groups on the periodic table Simmons, plus the transition metals."

"Yes Fitz?"

"We could definitely knit a periodic table blanket together."

"That sounds brilliant. With different colours for the different types of elements."

"And if we work out a pattern first we can get the atomic number and atomic mass on each square as well."

"It'll take up less space than lots of additions."

"And we're not likely to have much time if we're in the field but squares are quite quick to knit."

"You get the pencils, I'll get the squared paper. We can divide it up so we each knit the same amount."

They both knitted quite a lot after Simmons had the Chitauri virus. It helped nerves and relaxed them.

It was almost finished when Ward took off and HYDRA had the Bus. Fitz was heartbroken enough as it was, but all the knitting was in there. And they'd worked so hard.

When they got the Bus back, first thing she did was check the blanket was still in its hiding place (thank goodness it was, under the bench in the lab, locked in a cupboard) but she didn't touch it. Not without Fitz. Fitz had to be there.

Fitz who still hadn't woken up.

Fitz who had saved her and sacrificed himself.

Fitz who had started the additions.

Skye was the one who gave her her knitting needles back.

"Hi Simmons."

"Oh. Skye."

"I brought you something."

"I can't make the blanket without Fitz."

"I'm not saying you do that. I'm saying you make an addition. I've seen the TARDIS, the frog, I know you two make each other's clothes, so make Fitz something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What does he like?"

"Monkeys."

"So knit Fitz a monkey."

"All right."

It had all started with a monkey. The TARDIS had come first, but the monkey had kicked it all off, knitting things for each other and heir lab. If she was going to start making additions again, what better than a monkey?


End file.
